


Tempting

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel Tony Stark, Angel/Demon Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Pining, demon loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: An angel and a demon shouldn't be tempting each other, but that's exactly what Loki and Anthony do.





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett for this.

The angel is right there.

He's there, just a few steps away, and he's peeking around the corner and biting his nails, which is a habit of his. Loki hasn't yet managed to convince himself that he isn't completely enthralled by that, even though nail biting is really nothing to be completely enthralled by. But it's an angel biting his nails here, and not even any angel; it's _this_ angel, and _this_ angel has always been a… temptation. (Which is a really un-angelic thing to be, but it's true nevertheless.)

Loki approaches the angel on silent feet. He doesn't know what his… friend… is doing here, exactly. Well, he does know what the angel _did_ , but he isn't sure about the why. It's doubtlessly some kind of heavenly miracle, and heavenly miracles are boring most of the time. Except for the times when they are the opposite.

The angel's wings are the most hideous and also, by chance, the loveliest thing Loki has ever seen. Hideous because they are so annoyingly angelic, and lovely because… because it is _this_ angel. (That is the answer to everything, it seems.)

The wings are white, naturally, and a little bit too big for the angel's admittedly small frame, but he carries them well. They are not visible now, of course, since it's bright day and there are humans all around, but Loki still _sees_ them - feels them, in a way, as if the sunlight catches on those white feathers that aren't really there but still are _there_ , somewhere.

They have known each other for thousands of years, but Loki has never touched them before. He remembers that, back when he first talked to the angel - when they stood on a very high wall and watched the first humans defend themselves with a sword that had been given to them, when the angel muttered something that might have been a curse under his breath, when he rubbed his neck and admitted _I gave it away, okay?_ \- Loki remembers that he already wanted to touch the angel's wings back then, that he's been wanting to touch them from the very start. He still isn't exactly sure why.

"Did you steal something?", Loki asks into the silence - not that it's really silent where they are, but there's a silence between _them_ , and not only because the angel didn't notice him until now.

The angel starts, but when he turns around to look at Loki, he's already glaring. He is the only angel Loki knows that _glares_ , and he is entirely enthralled by that, too.

"I really don't need you being here right now", Anthony, which is the angel's name - a lovely name, isn't it? -, says in greeting, and it isn't a very nice greeting, but their greetings haven't ever been very nice before.

Loki replies with a sharp grin. "Nobody ever needs demons being anywhere. And nobody wants us to be anywhere, either."

Anthony rolls his eyes, but he doesn't turn away just yet. "Gee, I wonder why."

"So?"

"What, so?"

"Did you steal something?"

"Why the Hell do you think I stole something?"

"Why the Hell, indeed." Loki is leaning against the wall by now, still grinning. "You act like a schoolboy on the run."

"I'm working a miracle."

"Does that include stealing things nowadays?"

"I didn't -", Anthony begins, but stops himself, pressing his lips together. Loki raises a brow, Anthony huffs. "No, it does _not_ include stealing things nowadays. Now go the fuck away."

Swearing. Another things angels usually don't do, or don't do _properly._ Loki's grin widens that, and also at the almost-lie - the almost-sin.

Sin. Such a difficult topic with angels, especially with this one.

"You'll have trouble taking care of this on your own", Loki comments idly. "I doubt that it was an order from Upstairs. With a little bit of _help_ , you could -"

"No", Anthony says, and then again, "No. Nope. Look, can't you just go away? I'm handling this just fine, and I'm _not_ listening to you. Don't think I didn't notice that you're trying to tempt me _again_ -

"Of course you noticed, I'm not being particularly subtle."

"Shut up. No tempting."

Another glare, and Loki smiles and lifts his hands. "Alright", he agrees, "no tempting."

Anthony narrows his eyes. "Good."

"But you do recall that we have a deal, yes, and that deal _involves_ a tiny bit of tempting, I'm afraid. On both sides." Loki takes a step away from the wall and toward Anthony, his smile turning wolfish. "Of course, if you'd rather tempt _me_ , this time… I would willingly let you."

"Okay. Right, so, I'm tempting you to _go the fuck away._ "

"I don't feel like going anywhere at the moment."

"And I don't feel like putting up with you at the moment."

"No?" Loki is standing right in front Anthony by now; the angel has to look up to him. "Maybe you should change your mind. I can be very helpful."

"Sadly, the way you do things is not _exactly_ -"

"Angelic?"

"Heroic, so -"

" _Heroic_ ", Loki spits, and before either of them knows what's happening he's already pinning Anthony against the wall, their noses almost touching. "As if _you_ care about heroics. You just stole something to _work a miracle_! Miracles don't work that way!"

Anthony smirks. "Hit a sore point, have I?"

Loki snarls and wants to get away, but Anthony's hands have grasped his leather jacket and hold him in place; the angel is unfairly strong for the fact that he is so _tiny_ . He's still smirking, and his lovely eyes are smirking along with his lips and they are so _brown_ , so different from Loki's own poison-green ones and his slitted pupils.

They have never been this close to one another and never, not one single time, did Anthony _touch him_ like this. They always tempted each other, yes. That's part of their deal - they help each other when they're in trouble because, somehow, they don't want to lose each other, and an angel helping a demon and the other way around always goes with a little tempting. That's a part of their _game_ , as are Loki's wolfish grins and Anthony's eye-rolls, as are Anthony's smirks and Loki's snarls. And Loki - he enjoys all of that, and he knows that Anthony does, too. Otherwise they wouldn't be doing this. It's the greatest sin they have ever committed, and that seems to make it addicting.

"Maybe", Anthony says, his voice lower than an angel's should ever be, "I'm willing to change my mind. Because the thing I stole _is_ everything but holy, and it might be safer in your equally unholy hands."

"It might just be", Loki agrees, even though he already forgot what this is about. He watched Anthony steal that strange, blue cube, but that hardly matters right now.

"But I'd have to keep an eye on you, of course."

"Of course." Loki breathes the words and smirks back at Anthony. He also let's go of the angel's shirt and lets his hand wander up to Anthony's jaw, fingers stroking over warm skin. It's the first time he touches Anthony like this, and he already wants more of it. All angels are attractive, but this one...

"We'd have to work together", Anthony continues, and Loki wonders who is tempting who right now.

"Yes", he says.

"Properly, I mean. No lies, no tricks. I don't like tricks."

"You love tricks."

Anthony grins, and Loki grins back and leans forward, nuzzling the angel's cheek. He smells _holy_ , pure, and it should offend Loki's hellish nose, but it doesn't. It really doesn't.

"Are you sure you are an angel?", Loki asks, lips moving against Anthony's skin. "I feel like you are a little bit too bad to be entirely good."

Anthony hums. He buries his hands in Loki's long black hair, makes him look at him again. The angel's brown eyes are dark. "And you're a little bit too good to be entirely bad", he says, his tone almost pensive. His breath hitches; it brushes Loki's lips. "I think, maybe we're just -"

"Neither?"

"Yes, but I meant -"

"Us."

"Yes."

They kiss - Loki doesn't know who makes the last inch between them disappear, nor does he care. Because Anthony _is_ kissing him, and his lips taste sweet and warm and kind. Loki assumes that's how angels taste, even though he can't be certain - this is the first angel he's kissed, and also the only one. Loki wonders how _his_ lips taste - he has also never kissed a demon before; in fact, he has never kissed anyone before. He doubts that Anthony has. Angels don't do this sort or thing, usually, and Loki is, well… not _that_ kind of demon. But none of that is important, because, judging by the way arches up against him, his lips hungry and demanding, he seems to like how Loki tastes, very much.

Anthony is the first to try to break away and, between kisses, he says, "We should really - ah - you know, take care of this, uh. This problem I -"

"Created?"

"Angels don't create problems, we solve them."

"The other angels, maybe", Loki murmurs and kisses his way down to Anthony's jaw. "I'm sure it can wait a little longer."

"Don't tempt me", Anthony says and pushes Loki away, but he does so with a laugh, and the look in his eyes is… soft. Just like his smile. "It's important. We have to do this now."

Loki sighs. "Fine, fine. But after?"

"Yes", Tony promises, grabbing Loki's arm and dragging him to who knows where. "After, you can tempt me all you want."

Loki grins at that, and he follows Anthony willingly, and gladly. Because that's what they do, they tempt each other. That's what they have been doing for eternities, and that's what they will do until the end of the world.

(And maybe, with a little bit of luck, even beyond that.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update:
> 
> LOOK AT THAT ART, GUYS, IT'S SO PRETTY!!!!!! It's by [Rabentochter](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/185448891124/heroic-loki-spits-and-before-either-of-them) and I love it so much.😭😭❤

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Late night temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369129) by [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio)




End file.
